Amor, amor, mi nuevo amor
by Lilly Di'Lauren
Summary: La historia de como las parejas de crepusculo se conocen. Solo que algo diferente...*Descubrir un mundo lleno de típicas situaciones de adolecentes, y como todos encuentran a su alma gemela de la forma mas inesperada posible...*
1. Prologo

Prologo

Todos tienen vidas distintas, todos estudian en el instituto de Forks, todos tienen una vida hecha. Y muy pronto se unirán con su alma gemela.

-Alice & Jasper

-Bella & Edward

-Rosalie & Emmett

Descubre la historia –algo modificada- de estas parejas.


	2. Tórpe travesía

Capítulo 1: Torpe travesía

-Alice, Alice… ¡Alice!-Gritó Jane, quien se encontraba en el asiento detrás mío.

Últimamente me estaba desconcentrando demasiado. Pensaba en cosas sin sentido como: "¿podría yo volar?" y eso no le agradaba mucho a mis amigas. Sobretodo a Jane.

En ese preciso momento, pasó a mi lado, Rosalie Hale. La niña más hermosa y popular de todo el instituto. Era una belleza; Todos los chicos del autobús la observaban babeando. Se contoneaba de una forma fina y muy elegante. No tengo idea de porqué, pero me parecía chistoso. Se acomodó el cabello y se sentó en su típico lugar de siempre. Bajé la mirada, observando mis nuevas botas de stradivarius nuevas. Un regalo de mí querida, amada y muy buena madrastra.

-Disculpa-Dijo una suave voz seductora y profunda-, ¿esto es tuyo?-Dijo mostrando mi brazalete que decía mi nombre, Alice. Quedé pasmada, observando su bello y perfecto rostro. Era idéntico a Rosalie.

-Eh…si, creo. Y-yo…no se. Pues, si me llamo brazalete. Digo…Alice- Tartamudeé.

Él rió dulcemente. Me extendió el brazalete y lo tomé con gusto…mucho gusto.

-Soy Jasper Hale.

-Pues…h-hola…-El autobús paró y yo me levanté rápidamente. Él pasó todo el viaje prácticamente parado, charlando conmigo.

El autobús no se había detenido del todo, arrancó de golpe, y yo caí sobre Jasper. Él aterrizó en el puesto del otro extremo del pasillo. Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía ni que decir.

La sangre me subió a las mejillas.

-Wow, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó, levantándome y levantándose él también.

-si, si, solo estoy un poco mareada-Respondí.

Para mi sorpresa, el me tomó en sus brazos, sonriéndome.

-¿q-q-q-que…haces?-indagué con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Tranquila, solo te ayudo-Respondió sonriente.

-no, no, no, por favor. No es necesario.

Me bajó y acarició mi mejilla.

-¿estas segura?-

-Jasper- Dijo una vos armoniosa. Rosalie- Vamos.

Él asintió y se retiró después de despedirse con la mano se retiró con su hermana. Yo la llamaría, clon.

-¿Qué-fue-eso?- Dijo Jane entre risas, mientras ambas bajábamos del autobús.

-¿de que hablas?- Dije indiferente.

-Esa escena de allí- Mi amiga parecía más emocionada que yo por _eso._

-no tengo idea.

Miré hacia los casilleros de la derecha, observando ese rostro de porcelana y cabellera corta de rizos alocados rubios miel que tanto me había gustado. Que tanto me había…enamorado.

HIIII! Aquí Alice Hummer. El proximo capitulo es el adorable encuentro entre Edward y Bella. Espero que les haya gustado!

Besos, abrazos, chao!

-Alice Hmmr


	3. Entre una guerra, nace un amor

El timbre para el almuerzo sonó. Recogí mis útiles para dirigirme al comedor y caminé torpemente hacia este último.

-¡Hey, Bella!-Le escuché decir mi nombre a una voz aterciopelada, muy seductora y muy desconocida para mi.

Miré hacia diferentes direcciones para encontrarme con esa armoniosa voz. Dí media vuelta y me encontré con una figura atractiva y, que a cualquiera, dejaría con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo…?-no pude terminar la frase, me concentré en su cabello cobrizo, y sus ojos, un color algo parecido al turquesa.

-Oh, lo lamento-me extendió la mano, yo, como respuesta la acepté- Soy Edward Masen. Tu…tutor de biología.

-Oh, si, claro, claro-Dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿quisieras…almorzar conmigo?- Preguntó, suplicando con un rostro de ángel al que NADIE podía decir no.

Asentí, con las mejillas encendidas.

Juntos caminamos hasta el comedor. Me hablaba sólo sobre biología y biología. Pero, yo le prestaba toda la atención posible. Al llegar al "casino" –como lo llamaban-para mi sorpresa, nos dirigíamos a la mesa donde la misma Rosalie Hale se encontraba sentada, junto con un chico que supuse que era su hermano.

-Hola, Isabella- saludó el chico de rizos empapados y despeinados.

-Bella-Corregí mientras me sentaba torpemente en el asiento siguiente al de Edward.

Miré a Rosalie, y de seguido a su hermano.

-E…Ella es Rosalie-respondió Edward entre risas.

Asentí con la mirada baja.

-Y…el es Jasper-Volvió a decir.

En ese momento, voló hacia nosotros una porción de puré de zanahorias, que por un momento lo vi en mi rostro; pero Edward, tomó su charola, derramando sin importancia su comida y protegiéndome con esta para evitar la granada de comida.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- gritó Mike Newton.

Toda un guerra, todos participando. Excepto Rosalie, quien salió corriendo.

Edward me tomó del brazo y ambos nos escondimos debajo de la mesa. Me miró sonriente. Llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla algo dudoso. De mi rostro retiró un poco de salsa que me había caído.

-Eres…-musitó sonrojado.

-¿soy…?-intenté completar.

-Muy…- intentó decir, algo sonrojado. Su rostro era divinamente bello.

-¿muy…?-lo intenté impulsar a seguir.

-Hermosa-dijo de golpe.

Mis ojos se pusieron completamente en blanco. Sentí como de paso se cerraban.

Desperté un tiempo después en la enfermería. Edward tomaba mi mano y me miraba con ansias de que despertara. Al abrir los ojos; él atrajo mi mano a su pecho y la besó.

HOLA! Aquí Alice Hmmr y mimi mi osita reportandose.

Mimi: Elmo sabe donde vives

Alice Hmmr: sh, sh!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi! A mi, sinceramente me encanto! Júzguenlo ustedes por medio de Reviews por que mi diabólica muñeca me dice que quedó horrible! TT—TT

Mimi: es cierto

Alice Hmmr: ERISTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS! DAN! TT—TT!

Mimi: Elmo sabe donde vives

Alice Hmmr: …estoy pensando en donarte a un horfanato para emos… o a Jasper ^ /^

Jasper: …?

Alice Hmmr: ^ ^'''

Besos, Abrazos y arranques depresivos desde Colombia

-Alice Hmmr

-La diabólica Mimi

-El depresivo Jasper (XD)


	4. el exterior es algo superficial

Hola, aquí Alice Hmmr. Debo decir que la historia de Rosalie y Emmett me encanta de verdad, pues ella cambia su forma de ser mientras está con él.

-maldita guerra de comida-Musité, casi para mi misma, pues fuera del comedor no estaba nadie.

-¿disculpa?- Me topé con un enorme chico de fuertes brazos, que sostenía una libreta con un impresionante dibujo. Una rosa en medio de un pastizal algo marchito y viejo-¿me hablabas a mí?- Dijo, enseñando una enorme y bella sonrisa. En verdad era un encanto.

-No, no, no…, yo…hablaba para mi misma-Dije entre risas, esquivando su mirada, lo que me fue imposible, pues sus ojos me causaban una enorme curiosidad.

Él rió aun más. Me ruboricé mucho, jamás en mi vida había hecho un ridículo como ese.

-que bello dibujo-Objeté con mucha sinceridad, me había encantado dicho arte. Además, él me pareció muy tierno.

Volvió a sonreír, enseñando una adorable sonrisa que me estremeció por alguna extraña razón. Nunca antes me había sentido así, era algo nuevo y…extraño. Sentí que algo me golpeaba el estomago levemente, como mariposas.

-Gracias- respondió sonrojado. Sus hoyuelos eran realmente bellos. Y su mirada…, su mirada era la de un ángel en persona.

Ambos caminamos durante un largo tiempo. En los pasillos, todos nos observaban y susurraban cosas a las cuales no les presté atención. Con él me sentía feliz; como si él pudiese ver mi interior, no sólo mi apariencia.

En un momento, Emmett alzó el brazo saludando a alguien que ya yo conocía muy bien…

-Hola, viejo-Dijo mientras Jasper se la acercaba. Al este llegar hacia mí. Me miró confuso, luego me sonrió.

-Hola Ross-Musitó.

Suspiré profundamente y me retiré con mi fino contoneo. Caminé y caminé hasta llegar al salón de biología, algo temprano al parecer, pues nadie (exceptuándome) se encontraba ahí.

Me senté en mi lugar favorito y comencé a mirar por la ventana. A lo lejos, logré divisar a un hombre de tez negra, junto con una mujer pelirroja y otro hombre, rubio. Todos tenían los ojos destellántemente rojos.

El timbre sonó de repente. Me volteé para encontrarme con todos los estudiantes ya entrando. Debido al susto, intenté mirar de nuevo por la ventana, pero los tres desconocidos ya habían desaparecido.

-Jóvenes-comenzó el profesor-, Hoy como invitado especial, ha llegado el doctor Cullen. Para explicarnos más detenidamente el sistema nervioso, y las partes del cerebro.

Miré al doctor Cullen. Era de tez pálida y cabello rubio. Tenía una gran sonrisa, y muy seguido se volvía hacia mí para mirarme.

La cabeza me dio vueltas. Me levanté y le expliqué al profesor que tenía dolor de cabeza, y que quería ir a la enfermería. Pero el doctor Cullen interfirió:

-Ross, dame tu mano.

Dudosa, me quité los guantes, y él tomó mi mano derecha.

Con sus fríos dedos, presionó el punto intermedio entre mi pulgar y mi índice, y de repente, el dolor desapareció.


End file.
